Mon patient, le Docteur
by Doctor-Disco
Summary: JD doit s'occuper d'un nouveau patient, qui prétend pouvoir voyager à travers l'espace-temps


**JD et le Tardis**

J'ai le pressentiment que je vais passer une magnifique journée : le soleil brille intensément, il y avait encore de la place au parking pour mon scooter… et surtout cela fait bien 2 heures que je marche dans les couloirs de l'hôpital sans croiser cet affreux homme de ménage ! Ouais, rien ne peut entacher ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui, même pas le docteur Kelso qui avance en ce moment lentement vers moi… avec un air menaçant… ses joues pourpres de colère… Oh mon dieu, que me veux-t-il ?

\- Docteur Dorian, commença le chef de médecine, pouvez-vous m'expliquer les sornettes que vous avez écrit sur la fiche de ce patient ?

\- J'en suis le premier étonné, monsieur, mais j'ai pourtant fait de multiples vérifications, et mon diagnostic est tout à fait exact.

\- Vous soutenez que ce patient inconnu a bel et bien 2 cœurs ?

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arrive, monsieur. Saviez-vous par exemple que les girafes avaient 2 cœurs ?

Enfin, si j'en crois Wikipédia….

\- Oh, vraiment ? rétorqua le vieux directeur. C'est tout à fait fascinant, Dorian, mais moi je dirige un hôpital et non pas un zoo ! Alors, vous allez me faire le plaisir de découvrir exactement quel est le problème de cet homme afin que nous puissions en être débarrassés au plus vite pour faire un peu de place ici ! Vous avez compris, mon garçon ?

Je ne répondis pas directement à mon supérieur car j'étais en train de m'imaginer me balançant de liane en liane pour aller voir mes patients, dans l'hôpital-zoo de Sacred Heart. Les hurlements de Kelso me sortirent cependant de mes rêveries et je lui répondis vite par l'affirmative, avant de me précipiter pour aller revoir ce fameux patient, arrivé la veille dans les plus étranges des circonstances. Une jeune femme rousse (qui au passage était chaude comme la braise… mais je n'ai réussi qu'à lui dire ma fameuse phrase d'approche « Buffabla ») l'avait déposé complétement inconscient, en prétendant qu'il s'était tout simplement cogné la tête. Il s'était réveillé seulement 1 heure après son arrivée et avait commencé à déblatérer un tas d'inepties, souffrant certainement d'une maladie mentale. Il prétendait pouvoir voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace, et que son évanouissement n'était qu'un effet secondaire de son récent sacrifice au cours duquel il s'était fait exploser dans le soleil pour redémarrer l'univers. Comme tous mes collègues, j'avais bien ri de son histoire totalement absurde… tout en prenant secrètement des notes pour pouvoir la raconter en soirée.

J'entre dans la chambre, en regardant très professionnellement à mes notes, et en déclarant :

\- Très bien, monsieur, nous allons revoir ce problème de poitrine et ensuite,… Mais que faites-vous ?

Mon patient inconnu est en train de fabriquer une sorte d'antenne géante en empilant du matériel médical divers. Il s'approche de moi et prend mon stéthoscope, en s'exclamant avec enthousiasme :

\- Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, merci beaucoup !

Analysant la situation, je me rendis compte qu'il fallait que je fasse preuve de la plus haute autorité pour calme cet espèce de détraqué.

\- Monsieur, veillez vous remettre au lit, s'il-vous-plaît, sans vouloir trop vous déranger !

Voilà qui lui apprendra ! En y repensant, j'ai peut-être même été un peu fort… Après tout, même si ce patient avait quelques petites cases en moins, il me restait fort sympathique, avec ses histoires assez divertissantes.

\- Je ne peux pas m'allonger, je suis en train de construire un téléporteur maison pour mon TARDIS ! Ho, vous n'êtes pas au courant, le TARDIS est…

\- Monsieur, je sais très bien ce qu'est un TARDIS, le coupai-je afin de ne pas passer pour un ignorant.

Qu'est-ce que peut bien être un TARDIS ? Il faudra que je fasse une recherche Internet dès que je rentrerai !

\- Ho vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est plutôt rare, la plupart… non, excusez-moi, absolument tous les humains que je croise me regarde avec des yeux vitreux dès que je parle de mon TARDIS ! C'est tellement agaçant, ça fait du bien de croiser quelqu'un qui sait enfin de quoi je parle !

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis docteur !

\- Que vous êtes qui ?

L'individu s'approche de moi en me fixant avec un regard suspicieux. Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il va m'attaquer ? Bon, très bien, si je reste immobile et que je ne dis rien, il finira peut-être par s'en aller pour se recoucher.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? m'interrogea soudainement le patient. Une de mes prochaines incarnations ? Une version de moi venant d'une réalité alternative ? Un autre amnésique se prenant pour moi après avoir vu des dossiers des Cybermen ?

L'inconnu veut sortir quelque chose de son pyjama, mais se rend très vite compte que l'objet qu'il cherche ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Paniqué, il m'attrape au col :

\- Mon tournevis sonique ! Qu'avez-vous fait de mon tournevis sonique ? Et où sont mes affaires ? Mon costume super cool ?

\- Monsieur, dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais qui ressemblait plus à celle d'un poulet venant de se faire castrer toutes vos affaires vous attendent au vestiaire.

Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je lui avais emprunté son nœud papillon, car, en toute honnêteté, il m'allait vraiment super bien et il me garantirait certainement un joli succès auprès des dames.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, désolé, hôpital terrien, répondit-il avec un sourire qui avait l'air assez sincère. D'ailleurs, je pense que j'avais emprunté mes vêtements actuels dans un hôpital anglais. Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à aller les rendre, ou au moins rencontrer le type qui m'a dégoté ce super nœud pap'. Je parie que c'est un mec vraiment cool ! Bon, alors, quand est-ce que je peux récupérer mes affaires ?

\- Justement, monsieur, je pourrais vous le dire si vous vouliez bien vous allonger.

L'étrange individu lève ses yeux au ciel et soupire :

\- Ok, très bien…

Oui, j'ai enfin réussi à le faire rester immobile ! Je devais être commandant militaire dans une autre vie. A présent, il me faut annoncer la nouvelle mais en y allant doucement. Je commence d'abord par sympathiser :

\- Très bien, tout d'abord, vous ne pensez que ce serait plus facile si vous me disiez votre nom ?

\- Je suis le Docteur, dit d'une voix assurée mon patient.

Comment ça, c'est le Docteur ? Je suis le seul docteur ici ! Est-ce qu'il essaye de jouer avec mon esprit ? Cela devait sûrement être un expert en manipulation employé par le gouvernement, qui s'était échappé après être devenu complétement fou. Bon, il ne faut absolument pas le contredire sinon il pourrait de nouveau m'attaquer :

\- Très bien, monsieur Docteur. Cette jeune femme rousse, c'était votre compagne, votre fiancée ?

\- Ma compagne en quelque sorte, ma fiancée pas du tout.

Oh oui, j'ai peut-être une chance !

\- Non, elle vient de se marier avec Rory, reprit-il.

Et merde !

\- J'allais les emmener à une super croisière spatiale pour leur lune de miel, mais j'ai eu ce petit malaise, continua le Docteur. Pond a cru bon de me laisser dans l'hôpital le plus proche du lieu d'atterrissage du TARDIS, alors que vos petits jouets terriens n'ont vraiment aucun effet sur moi. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un petit contretemps, je vais directement repartir…

\- Justement, je suis désolé mais il faut que vous restiez ici un peu plus longtemps malheureusement. Nous avons repéré un problème au niveau de votre poitrine, il semblerait que vous aviez…

\- 2 cœurs, oui, je sais, m'interrompit mon étrange patient.

\- Comment ça vous le savez ? Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, cela pourrait être dangereux et entraîner de sérieuses complications cardiaques. Nous allons devoir vous garder en observation le temps de résoudre le problème.

\- Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas, je ne viens pas de cette planète ! Il est tout à fait normal pour mon peuple d'avoir 2 cœurs et le matériel médical humain peut s'avérer mortel pour moi !

\- Est-ce que vous êtes un homme-girafe ?

\- Pardon, quoi ?

\- Heum, j'ai dit que si ça pouvait faire plaisir, je pourrais aller chercher votre tournevis

Le Docteur me regarde soudain avec un grand sourire,en m'agrippant la main et en la secouant comme si c'était une bouteille de cocktail.

\- Ça serait génial, merci beaucoup !

Même si je suis satisfait que mon patient ne panique absolument pas sur cette histoire de 2 cœurs, je n'ai tout de même aucune idée de comment le soigner. Et une seule personne peut m'aider dans cette situation : mon mentor de toujours, le Dr Cox.

\- Désolé, Carole, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul pour ce cas, me rétorqua Cox.

\- Allez, Dr. Cox, ne me dites pas que cette affaire ne vous intrigue pas un rien, dis-je pour essayer de le convaincre.

\- Newbie, il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'intriguent dans la vie. Comme par exemple, pourquoi diable des gens ont-ils créé un fanclub de Hugh Jackman, pourquoi mon fils ne peut pas regarder un match de base-ball en entier sans se sentir obligé de déverser la moitié de son repas sur le sol, ou encore pourquoi, ho bon dieu pourquoi, viens-tu courir après moi dès que tu as un problème alors que tu sais très bien que je vais t'envoyer bouler. Mais voilà, le problème est que je n'ai pas le temps à m'intéresser à tous ces petits mystères de la vie, car j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Ecoute, lorsque tu as décidé d'être un médecin, tu t'es en quelque sorte engagé à prendre seul des décisions qui pourraient modifier la vie des gens, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Pour résumer, Rose, c'est ton patient, c'est donc ta responsabilité.

\- Rose, c'est un joli prénom.

Merde, j'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute ?

\- C'est super, Newbie, tu pourras donner ce nom à la fille que tu désires tellement mettre au monde ! Oh mon dieu, si seulement je pouvais trouver un gentil mari pour pouvoir m'aider à réaliser mon rêve de toujours, je serais tellement… s'écria Cox, en partant avec de grands gestes.

Les moqueries de Cox ne m'atteignent que très peu (et j'appellerais ma fille Donna), il faut à présent que je m'occuper d'une mission très importante : aller rechercher les affaires du Docteur !


End file.
